Welcome Back
by SkyGem
Summary: Sequel to Yondaime. Kiyotsugu and the others find out that Rikuo is back and they go to visit him. So what happens when they meet an adorable little boy with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes? Chaos...One-shot. RikuTsura. A bit of Kana-bashing.


Summary: The former Kiyo Cross Squad find out that Rikuo is back in town after five whole years and they decide to go and visit him. What happens when the meet an adorable little brunette with deep blue eyes? Sequel to Yondaime.

SkyGem: Hey everyone! Anyone miss me? Or rather…does anyone even remember me? Lol XP How you all been doing? It's so good to be back in this fandom. Sorry, this fic was really supposed to be out last night, but I was experiencing issues with my wi-fi, so I couldn't post it. Forgive me? But wow, this fandom has really grown since I last was here. I only hope it will continue to grow until it's on par with other WSJ mangas. Let's all hope, ne? Anyways, this is an adorable little fic that I had lots of fun writing. I hope you all enjoy it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own NuraMago.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kiyotsugu! What the hell is taking you so long?" shouted Maki, banging loudly on the door of her friend's house.<p>

There was a moment of silence before the door was thrown open to reveal a panting Kiyotsugu.

"Sorry," he said, sounding out of breath. "I couldn't decide what to wear. L-let's go."

Torii snorted when she heard his explanation. "You couldn't decide what to wear? Come on, we're only going to see Rikuo-kun. Even Kana-chan didn't take as long as you."

"Urusai!" shouted Kiyotsugu. "Don't pretend like seeing Nura-kun isn't such a big deal. I can tell that you're excited to see him again too."

"Guys, let's not argue for now, okay? Let's just leave already!" Kana pleaded with her friends. Only after Rikuo had left did she realize what exactly he meant to her and after five years, she was itching to let him know how she felt.

"That's right, let's go!" shouted Shima excitedly. For him, it wasn't really Rikuo that he was looking forward to seeing, but Oikawa-san, whom they had been told would also be returning.

"Hai, hai. We'll stop for now," relented Maki. "Let's go meet Rikuo-kun, then!"

And so, the group found themselves taking the once familiar path that led to the Nura mansion, a path they hadn't been on for years.

The journey itself was quiet, as everyone was wondering how much their friends had changed.

When they arrived at the run-down mansion, there was a moment of hesitation, as if they were second-guessing their decision to come there. _What if Rikuo didn't recognise them?_

Finally, though, Kiyotsugu had enough guts to step forward.

Just as he was about to press the button for the speaker, the gate swung open, and there stood an old man, staring at them with an apathetic expression on his face.

When he saw who had disturbed his household, though, a smile came onto the man's face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you guys to catch wind about my grandson's return."

"It's good to see you, sir," they all said in unison, bowing respectfully.

"Yeah, yeah, just come in," replied Nurarihyon, waving them in.

Nodding once, they walked past him and up to the mansion beyond.

Following after them, the supreme commander yelled into the house, "Rikuo! Get out here!"

The humans all winced at the loud noise; who knew such an old man could have such a loud voice?

They didn't have too long to dwell on it, though, because the next second, the front door of the mansion was slid open, and out stepped a very…pretty young man.

Everyone, including Shima and Kiyotsugu, gaped at his slender yet powerful build, and his long, silky brown hair, which was wound into a tight braid at this moment in time. His face had lost all its baby fat, and the only thing left of the Rikuo they had once known were his large, innocent brown eyes.

"Grandpa!" he replied in a voice that was deeper than they remembered. "Can you **please** tell mom to let me cut…" he trailed off as he saw the people gaping up at him like fish out of water. As he realized who it was that had come to visit him, Rikuo's face lit into a bright blush. "W-what are you guys doing here?" he stuttered out.

"R-Rikuo-kun?" gasped out Torii.

"Yeah, it's me," he relied, still blushing profusely.

"You've changed so much…" said Kiyotsugu quietly.

There was another moment of silence before Maki let out a small squeal. "Who ever knew that Rikuo-kun would grow up to be such a bishie?" And with that, she ran up to the brunette, giving him a quick hug. "Long time, no see, Rikuo-kun," she said in a chipper voice.

"Y-yeah, Long time no-"

Rikuo was cut off again as this time Torii wrapped him up in a friendly hug. "We've missed you a lot."

"Me too," said Rikuo, smiling softly, and Kana felt her heart skip a beat; oh how she wished she wasn't too shy to go up to him and give him a hug.

"Long time, no see, Nura-kun!" exclaimed Kiyotsugu, clapping him on the back. "How have you been doing?"

"Good," replied Rikuo with a nostalgic smile on his face. He'd loved his life in Toono, but absolutely nothing could beat being back in Ukiyoe again. He'd never realized just how much he'd missed his friends.

"So, where have you been?" Maki. "We haven't heard a word from you since we graduated high school and you just took off!"

The Sandaime of the Nura Clan just laughed sheepishly. "I was just, you know, visiting some relatives abroad. Sorry I didn't keep in touch with you guys. Anyways, why don't you come in and we can continue catching up in there?"

"Sounds good!" everyone chorused.

As they were all walking inside, Kana caught up to Rikuo and caught him by the arm.

Looking back in surprise, he smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, Kana-chan."

Pulling him closer to her, she placed a shy kiss on his cheek. "It's good to see you again, Rikuo-kun," she said shyly, blushing at how daring she had been.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before looking away awkwardly. "Y-yeah," he said. "It's good to see you too, Kana-chan."

"R-Rikuo-kun?" she asked, feeling confused and hurt by his actions.

"I'm sorry Kana-chan, but…"

The rest of the brunette's words were drowned out by a high-pitched voice (going higher by the second) shouting, "Otouuuuu-saaaaan!"

The next moment, a toddler ran into the room, looking dishevelled. When he got to the room, he stood in the doorway for a second, and that's when the occupants got a good look at him.

He looked to be about three to four years old and had beautiful, deep blue eyes. His dishevelled brown hair was short, and his face looked oddly familiar to everyone.

It wasn't until the kid next opened his mouth did everyone realized why he looked so familiar.

"Otou-san!" he shouted again and promptly ran up to Rikuo, holding his arms up as if asking to be picked up. Everyone's jaws promptly fell to the floor at the scene. _Did the kid just say…otou-san?_

"What is it, Rikuto?" asked his father, looking worried as he gathered his son into his arms.

"I just caught Gozu and Mezu in a trap!" he stated proudly, and his father's worry instantly turned to amusement.

"Really now?" he asked, sounding impressed. "That's quite a feat! How did you manage to achieve it?"

Before the smaller brunette could begin speaking, Torii interrupted.

"R-Rikuo-kun…"

"Hm?" asked Rikuo, turning to look at her questioningly. When he saw his friends' shell-shocked expressions, he blushed again, realizing that he had just unintentionally dropped a huge bomb on them.

"W-who's that?" she asked.

He hesitate before saying, "…My son?" The way he said it made it sound like a question, as if he himself wasn't sure about it.

"..."

"…"

"…We didn't know you were married," Maki finally said when everyone else seemed too frozen to say anything.

"We, kind of...aren't" he said in question form again. "It was sort of unplanned. After Rikuto was born, we decided to leave the wedding until we came back, so that we could celebrate it with everybody."

Kana had by now been turned to stone.

Rikuo had a son? A **son**? Since when? How?

"W-who?" she managed to stutter out through numb lips.

Rikuo looked at her questioningly. "Who?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Who's the mother?" asked Kana.

At that moment, the door of the room was once again thrown open, only this time, it was a pretty young lady with long, silky black hair that fell down her back in an inky waterfall, and deep blue eyes that were the same colour as Rikuto's.

"Young man!" she said to Rikuto, not even seeming to notice the guests in the room. "How many times have I told you not to cause so much trouble for your elders? Do you want another time out?"

Rikuto shrunk away from her, trying to bury himself into his father's chest. "I-I'm sorry, okaa-san," he stuttered out.

As everyone turned to stare at the young woman in shock, she in turn finally noticed their presence as well.

"Ara? It's the Kiyo Cross!" said the pretty woman in surprise, completely forgetting her anger at her son. "It's so good to see you guys again! Maki-chan, Torii-chan, and Kana-chan have become so pretty! And Kiyotsugu-kun and Shima-kun have really grown up, I'd be surprised if you didn't have the women flocking to your side!"

Suddenly, everyone was confused. Had they met her before?

Torii was the first one to realize why the woman looked so familiar. Smiling in amusement, she said, "Thanks so much, Tsurara-chan, but we're nowhere near as pretty as Rikuo-kun!"

Giggling, Tsurara shook her head, saying, "But it can be hard, having a lover who's prettier than you."

Maki, taking the realization in stride, chuckled, saying, "I can imagine. It's Rikuo-kun that the woman all flock to, not these two idiots."

"Hey!" shouted Kiyotsugu, who had also recovered by now. "That's not true! I'll have you know that I practically drown in women every time I go out!"

"Yeah right!" said Maki and Torii together and Tsurara just giggled.

The last two members of their group were dead quiet by now.

Kana looked as if she had fainted standing up, and Shima…actually looked as if he was taking it pretty well.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Scratch that, he wasn't taking it well at all.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Why does this scene seem so familiar? Lol XD Poor Shima…I don't really care about Kana though. Anyways, please do review and tell me what you thought, ne?<p> 


End file.
